


Breath

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were dead. And then you weren't.





	Breath

Your eyes shot open, mouth agape and back arching with a sharp gasp for air. It burned in your lungs, yet it felt a lot better than the nothingness you just experienced. The pain meant you were alive. 

Blue eyes looked at you, worry clear in the hues. You gasped for air, breath ragged and heart racing. "Cas", you breathed out, arms reaching out to grasp at his trench coat. "Cas!" You head was spinning. 

"I'm here, (YN).", Cas whispered, pulling you closer to him. "I'm here" You head was on his chest. You had been dead! Gone! You were sure about that! And yet, Cas brought you back. "You brought me back!", you murmured, tears starting to fill your eyes. Cas nodded, his eyes clenched close. As if he was afraid you would vanish into thin air if he dared to look at you for too long. "I... I did" You turned, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his shoulder. "And... I always will"

"I love you", you muttered. Castiels arms around you started shaking, so you wrapped your arms around him reassuringly. Again and again you said it, and after some time, Cas mumbled it back, clutching onto you even more tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
